Crushing
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Gianna/Heidi:."Porque sí, todo en esa nueva vida era abrumador, pero Gianna adoraba la sensación" Femslash. Lemmon, dedicado a Gidget-chan.


**Disclaimer: **Se lo saben de memoria, vamos. Que SMeyer esto, que yo aquello.

**Claim: **Jebús, amo el Gianna/Heidi. OTP a la décimocuarta potencia.

**Dedicatoria: **Gidget. Mujer, te asesinaré por esto xDD

**Advertencias:** ¿Qué es un femslash sin lemmon?

**Notas: **900 palabras mínimo. Tiene 1.788, so ámame que hice de más. Hecho para que una personita me perdone por algo _atroz _que hice ;DD

**

* * *

**

**Crushing**

* * *

**I.**

Cuando superó el dolor, cuando su corazón dejó de latir al fin, cuando la sangre ya no corrió más por sus venas, cuando abrió por primera vez los ojos a su nueva vida, todo fue abrumador. Todos sus sentidos se había intesificado.

Podía ver cada mota de polvo en el aire, podía oler todo tipo de cosas en el ambiente; su tacto era mucho más definido. Podía identificr nuevos sabores en el aire, nuevos colores para los cuales no tenía nombre, nuevas sensaciones que antes no existían.

Gianna inspeccionó la sala con sus nuevos ojos, y se sorprendió de ver a la perfección aún en aquella penumbra. No podía evitar comparar su vida humana (lo poco que recordaba) con su existencia inmortal.

Su gusto se agudizó también; apenas y abrió los ojos, su garganta comenzó a escocerle.

— Has despertado, por fin —Heidi estaba allí, esperándola— Estos tres dís han sido muy aburridos contigo gritando y removiéndote —rió.

Gianna sólo pudo decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente—: Me arde la garganta, Heidi —y es que de verdad le ardía.

— Perfecto. Te acompañaré. Alguien ha de enseñarte a cazar unos cuantos humanos —le sonrió, dirigiéndola por los inmensos pasillos de las instalaciones de la guardia de los vampiros italianos.

Gianna se sentía nerviosa. Su primera caza, con miles de bocadillos apetecibles por elegir.

**II.**

Ambas usaban capas, confundiéndose con la oscuridad de aquel callejón en una de las calles principales de Volterra.

— Ahora —dijo Heidi— huele el aire. Debes encontrar una fragancia que te agrade. El aroma de la sangre que más te desquicie, que te vuelva completamente loca.

Gianna obedeció. Cerró los ojos y olisqueó el aire, buscando un efluvio que le apeteciera.

Podía oler muchas cosas: las flores del parque cercano, el polvo en el aire, los arbustos que daban sombra a los humanos. Hasta el agua de la fuente tenía su esencia.

Captó un aroma luego de varios minutos. El escozor en la garganta aumentó, y la desesperación le obligó a abrir los ojos. Un siseo escapó de entre sus labios.

— Ese de allí —lo señaló desde la oscuridad del callejón—. Ese me gusta. Lo quiero.

— Muy bien. Ahora, haz de aprender cómo atraer a tu presa. Su compañero será mi bocadillo del día de hoy. Mira.

Heidi se acercó al límite del callejón, aún sin ser tocada por los rayos de luz, pero resplandeciendo levemente. El muchacho le miró en seguida, evidentemente había captado el resplandor con el rabillo de su ojo. Heidi le hizo señas de que se acercara con su compañera, y ellos, dubitativos, lo hicieron.

— Hola —Heidi saludó sonriendo— Antes que nada, he de pedirles un favor —ambos guardaron silencio, repentimanete intimidados por los ojos carmesí de Gianna, quien se había acercado, ansiosa por su cena— Griten, griten mucho.

Los gemidos se alzaron por las calles cuando las vampiras se lanzaron contra los humanos.

**III.**

Despegó con languidez sus dientes de la yugular del humano. Quería más, mucho más de aquella delicia.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera cena?

Gianna tiró con desprecio el cuerpo desangrado del humano. Ya ni siquiera le ocurría pensar que ella una vez fue humana. Hace tan sólo cuatro días.

— Deliciosa

Heidi se acercó a ella, y contorneó los labios de Gianna con la punta de su lengua.

Y la neófita se dejó llevar. Sus manos se movieron por cuenta propia, descubriendo caminos por debajo de la falda roja de Heidi, trazando senderos hacia lo que ella anhelaba conocer.

— Los gritos —dijo Heidi, despegando levemente sus labios de los de su amante— lograron exitarme, ¿sabes? —contorneó la mandíbula con sus labios y luego besó su oreja.

Gianna ahogó un gemido en el hombro de Heidi cuando descubrió que una de las manos de su amante se encontraba unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de su cintura, y no estaba precisamente quieta.

**IV.**

Pieles desnudas que chocaban con ímpetu, una contra la otra, produciendo un sonido similar al de dos rocas siendo raspadas por alguien, queriendo hacer chispas con el choque.

Y eso había, definitivamente.

Chispas, calor, fuego, fricción que las desquiciaba a ambas. Locura.

Piernas que se enredaban y desenredaban constantemente. Manos que trazaban caminos, patrones y ritmos a medida que se movían por la piel de la otra.

Gianna no terminaba de sorprenderse al sentir que la piel de Heidi ya no le parecía helada como antes. Incluso le parecía cálida, puesto que ambas tenían la misma temperatura ahora.

Heidi en cambio extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Gianna, pero no el calor que ella tiene ahora debido a la similitud de temperaturas, sino el calor que le otorgaba la sangre, el calor humano que ella poseía antes.

Pero, Gianna no le daba tiempo a lamentarse mucho. Sus manos juguetonas iban y venían por todo el cuerpo de Heidi, dispersando su mente.

Los besos continuaron, y a Gianna se le escapó un gimoteo cuando sintió cómo Heidi le mordisqueaba el cuello y los hombros con todo menos delicadeza. La ponzoña le escocía y sólo lograba exitarla más. Comenzó entonces una guerra de mordiscos ponzoñosos y arañazos leves. Devorándose la una a la otra.

El vientre de Gianna explotó en un sinfin de sensasiones, haciéndola arquear la espalda y pegándola aún más (si eso era posible a esas alturas) al cuerpo de su amante. La oleada de placer aturdió a la Vulturi de ojos violeta unos segundos después.

**V.**

Ambas jadearon, por mero reflejo, en busca de oxígeno. Como cada una de las veces en las que pasaban rato en una de las recámaras de las instalaciones de los Vulturi.

Heidi se desplomó sobre Gianna, sin importarle si su peso le haría daño. Claro que no.

— ¿Sabes Gianna? —comentó contra su oído, enviándole a cada célula (muerta) de su cuerpo un estremecimiento. Dios, su nombre en sus labios sonaba genial— Me desquicias. Realmente me vuelves loca —jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja distraídamente.

— Es bueno saberlo —ella rió con suavidad, y sonó como a una lluvia de estrellas plateadas, mientras trazaba patrones inventados en la espalda de Heidi.

Todo era abrumador, nada había cambiado. Bueno, quizá sólo el hecho de que sus ojos eran ahora rojos, su piel tan pálida como una hoja de papel, y tenía una sed irrefrenable de sangre, pero con Heidi, nada había cambiado. Las sensaciones seguían siendo abrumadoras. Le quitaban el aliento cada vez que se asombraba por lo que sentía. Era todo muy intenso y bien definido.

Y cuando sintió que Heidi se levantaba, supo que comenzaba una segunda ronda.

**VI.**

Caza, otra vez. Gianna sabía que era una existencia a base de sed de sangre, por lo que el asombro de tener sed constantemente ya no aparecía. Era su segundo día y ya había aprendido bastante de Heidi.

Olisqueó el aire, en busca de su presa del día, enfocándose en algún aroma que le causara desesperación.

A los pocos minutos, su garganta le indicó que había encontrado qué cenar.

— Ella —le indicó.

— Perfecto. Ahora atráela. Haz que venga.

Gianna dio un paso hacia el sol, apenas como para resplandecer levemente. La humana se volteó como si le hubieran llamado por su nombre, y Gianna sonrió por ello. La vampiro le hizo señas de que se acercara, y la muchacha avanzó, vacilando cada tres pasos.

Gianna sonrió ampliamente, y la humana gritó cuando vio los ponzoñosos y afilados dientes.

Pero no hubo tiempo para más.

Gianna la tomó por el cuello, dejándola sin aire.

— Shhh —susurró en su oído, mientras lo besaba suavemente. Pudo oír el siseo celoso de Heidi, y sonrió ante ello—. Dolerá, sólo un poco —posó un beso en el cuello de la humana, y Heidi gruñó.

Los gritos comenzaron cuando Gianna mordió complacida la yugular cálida de aquella muchacha.

**VII.**

Ambas estaban recostadas sobre la cama de la habitación de Heidi. Una cama que nunca había servido más que para eso, para lo que ellas hacían.

Gianna tenía sus ropas interiores aún, al igual que Heidi. Las manos por debajo de las sábanas no se detenían nunca.

— ¿Quieres una ronda? —preguntó Heidi, jugueteando distraídamente con uno de los breteles del sostén negro de Gianna.

— Pensaba —ella ignoró la pregunta—, que todo es muy abrumador en esta vida. Las emociones, los sentidos, todo.

Heidi sonrió— Sí, todo está intensificado. Es muy raro, ¿verdad? —y la besó.

Aquel simple beso se transformó en un juego de besos exigentes, manos juguetonas y cuerpos que buscaban placer.

Porque sí, todo en esa nueva vida era abrumador, pero Gianna adoraba la sensación.

* * *


End file.
